Flat icings are commonly used on baked food items to provide a desirable appearance as well as taste and flavor. These icings are not airy or fluffy in texture. Because these icings are typically applied after the product is baked and ready for consumption, the time needed to apply the icing as well as the time for it to set on the product is important—particularly in commercial settings.
Current icings on the market typically need to be warmed up and then applied to baked products such as doughnuts. For application at ambient temperatures, the current icings need to be made less viscous. However, if the viscosity of the icing composition is reduced, the setting/drying time is observed to increase. For example, it takes at least about 45 minutes, and more typically, between 45 minutes to an hour for the current icings to dry/set. This can result in significant loss of time in a commercial establishment involved in preparation and/or distribution of icing-topped baked products.
Thus, there is a need in the food industry to develop formulations for easy to use fast setting icings.